neutronized_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pafu
| horizontal = | vertical = | stunrecover = | games = Super Cat Tales 2 Magic Bridge! }}Pafu (born November 24, 2013) is a fan-made playable character in Super Cat Tales 2 and Magic Bridge! and the first OC ever made by ItsABoar. He is a beige himalayan cat that forms part in Alex's crew which includes Brutus, Shinji, Kuro, Amy, Olli, McMeow and Luna and is often called the sweet one from the crew. History Pafu was born as the youngest from 10 twin kittens from the himalayan cats Katame (August 5, 2008 — January 29, 2013) and Mafu (born October 12, 2008). Pafu was named after one of his ancestors from the Renaissance ages. The cats never met their father, Katame, who died nearly 10 months before their birth from polycystic kidney disease (PKD) so Mafu always had to take care from them. Nearly 3 years old, Pafu departed from his birth home in 2016, planning to go into adventures. He met Alex and his crew a couple of years later and decided to join them into their mission to defeat the tin robots. Pafu, however, would write letters for Mafu, especially for her birthday and Mother's Day and would always mention his father in heroic situations. Appearance Pafu is a beige himalayan cat with a brown nose and always closed eyes, like his father and many of his ancestors. Actually, Pafu looks exactly like his father, Katame, except that he doesn't have an eye injury like the one Katame got by an accident during birth. He also has a darker mouth than other cats' mouths. Personality Like actual himalayan cats, Pafu is sweet-tempered, intelligent and very social. He loves giving company to others and tends to be very active. He also loves eating desserts, like muffins and cakes, but hates eating fast food because he doesn't want to become very obese. Family Pafu is one of the 10 twins born to Katame and Mafu in November 24, 2013. Pafu rarely contacts his siblings but tends to commonly to talk to his mother, all of them via letters and mail. Both Katame and Mafu's fathers, Fred and Herbert, were cats that were mostly away from home but would always visit their children at least one time a year, while their mothers, Mary and Annette, were the homemakers and would take care from them. Pafu's earliest ancestors were among the earliest himalayan cats to have existed. These ancestors descended from Pallas' cats, the ancestors which would descend from leopard cats. The earliest known ancestor, overall, is the leopard cat, Ooga (9997982 B.C. — 9997970 B.C.). Pafu was named after one of his ancestors from the Renaissance ages, Pafu (May 13, 1599 — December 1, 1615), who is also one of the longest living members in the family, tied with many other ancestors and descendants that have reached 16 years of age. Gameplay In Super Cat Tales 2, Pafu has the ability to shatter ice blocks and needs 100 coins to be unlocked to join Alex's crew. In Magic Bridge!, Pafu has average horizontal speed, high vertical speed and maximum stun recover, meaning he can recover from stuns very fast to avoid getting killed by simply being hit by an enemy or hazard at the second time. Gallery File:Pafu's_GUI_Icon.png|Pafu's GUI icon. File:Pafu's_Sprites.png|Pafu's sprite sheet. File:Pafu's_Parents.png|Pafu's parents, Katame and Mafu. File:Pafu's_Grandparents.png|Pafu's grandparents, Fred, Mary, Herbert and Annette. Fred and Mary are from the paternal side while Herbert and Annette from the maternal side. Trivia *Pafu is a reskin of Brutus, judging how he has the same body shape as him. The only changes were the eyes and the color. **The reason why Brutus' body was used for Pafu is because his creator, ItsABoar, thought that it would look good as himalayan cats had a lot of hair and wanted to use his body for his character. *Pafu is one of the few cats and Neutronized OCs with an known family. **His ancestors loved wearing hats but however, Katame and Mafu didn't follow the tradition, something that was passed to Pafu. *His earliest known ancestor, Ooga, was named because he talked like a caveman and "Ooga" was the most common sound he would use. *Originally Pafu was going to be invulnerable to lava blocks but it was scrapped because it wouldn't make sense. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Characters